Bonnie's brother?
by doodooswilliams
Summary: Puppet has seen a scary vision on the future of Freddy fazbears pizza and bonnie is sent to another dimension, swapped with his unknown brother Bobby bunny of bobby's burger bar. will the crew be able to get bonnie and bobby back or will bonnie be stuck at the burger place forever? and what's the secret that puppet and golden Freddy are hiding? read on and Find out! (first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's Brother?

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Fnaf. All respects and the honour of ownership to Scott Cawthon)**

"Sorry folks, that's all we have time for today! See you soon!" Freddy gave his signature smile and wave before the curtains closed and he deactivated. Once the last human had left the building, he powered back on and shouted. "Guys! You can come out now!"

The toys opened the parts and service room door cautiously before coming out. Seeing as they fixed the broken down animatronics, they decided it would be kind to let the old ones sometimes do the work for them if they were really tired. The employees never noticed the change either because they were preoccupied or not bothered enough to notice. The children never minded either.

"Ok guys, who wants some PIZZA!" Chica went into the kitchen.

Toy Freddy went to have a chat with Freddy about the stage whilst Mangle and toy Chica were chatting about which animatronic was cuter. Bonnie was in Pirates cove, tuning his guitar. Foxy was also in the kitchen with Chica.

Puppet put his head out of his box and moaned, clutching it with his hand. Having just had a vision, it always normally made him quite disorientated though normally good stuff like a new pizza flavour will be introduced or a kid's birthday is coming up. But this was unlike anything he had seen.

"No, no, no, no…" He started walking about the pizzeria. He was fine to do that because the sissy night guard decided maybe he should miss at least one night (Phone guy wouldn't be pleased!).

"I can't let this happen. There's only one way." Rushing back to his box, he turned invisible and pulled out a small gift box, before flying through a wall into pirate's cove.

Bonnie was plucking at his guitar, thinking to himself." That toy Bonnie always plays it wrong and mucks up the tuning." He twanged the string, making it vibrate. Bonnie, though a robot apparently couldn't feel anything, did fell as though he were being watched by someone or something. Before he could react puppet appeared before him. "Oh Marionette! You freaked me out! What's u-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marionette had opened the box and a black mist was seeping out and surrounding Bonnie.

"BONNIE!" Freddy burst in, closely followed by Foxy and Toy Freddy. Puppet disappeared and all the other animatronics could do was watch in horror at poor Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's Brother (chapter two)

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own the Fnaf series. All respects and the honour to Scott Cawthon)**

Sparks started flying from Bonnies skin. His screams of pain could be heard throughout the pizzeria, which brought the others dashing in. Bonnie's screams faded gradually like the mist that surrounded him. Once both were gone he collapsed on the ground.

"BONNIE!" Chica rushed forward but was held back by Freddy.

"Chica, don't touch him. He could electrocute you if you're not careful."

Bonnie's body started changing colour, beginning at the top, downwards. His purple skin changed to light blue and his bowtie to a clip-on tie. His guitar shimmered before changing to a microphone like Freddy's. The sparks flying about him stopped and he started groaning.

"I think it's safe now to touch him." Freddy let go of Chica who ran to Bonnie and lifted his head.

"Bonnie? Can you hear me? Oh Bonnie!" Chica sobbed, leaning on his face.

Bonnie murmured something from underneath Chica.

"He said something'. Move lass!" Foxy pulled her off him.

Freddy leant down beside him. "Are you okay Bud?"

Bonnie opened his eyes and sat bolt upright.

"Who the heck is you?" He looked confused.

"Bonnie, it be us yer friends. Freddy, Chica, the toys an' me Foxy."

"Who's Bonnie?"

"Uuurrrmmm…. (long pause) …. Ye are."

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong guy all together. I don't know any 'Bonnie'. I'm Bobby if that's who you're looking for."

Everyone exchanged glances.

''look I'll show you a poster."

He pressed the tie and a secret compartment flipped open. He pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Freddy. Freddy unfolded it and looked. It was a poster with a picture of 'Bobby', a Robin animatronic wearing a tank top with the words ' Let's have FUN!' printed on it, a bear animatronic with a black bowler hat, tie and shorts, a puppet like marionette (except with swirly red cheeks and twisted feet and was wearing a tuxedo), two animatronics (Very much like bb and jj except they both wore pleated yellow skirts/shorts and had pink frosting like hair with a candle in each, a dog animatronic wearing a sailor suit and a pink hippo animatronic with a hand puppet. At the bottom of the paper, the words 'Me and my friends hanging out together!' were printed in swirly handwriting.

"What happened before you woke up?" Freddy turned his attention to the blue rabbit lying on the floor.

Bobby scratched his head. "Well, one minute I was replacing old batteries from my microphone, when Mister Puppet master appeared with a box. I was about to say hi when he opened it and I passed out screaming. When I woke up, I was here."

Freddy stroked his invisible beard (he always kept it neatly trimmed) and said to the others, "He's telling the truth. You said something about a puppet master?" He turned to face the girls, (Chica, toy Chica and Mangle) "You three stay here and help the new guy." He turned his gaze to Toy Freddy, foxy and toy bonnie. "I think it's time we played Marionette a little visit Eh boys?"

END


End file.
